When finding the truth
by Meggi04
Summary: Zackary Addy was sent away for a killing everyone knows he didnt do. What if there was another reason he did it. Dr. Sweets knows that he didnt but also knows someone else knows to can he get them to talk to save Zack? T jsut incase
1. Chapter 1

_Meggi: Ok this is another Zack Addy story; this one is made to be a real story. In this it's while Zack is in the loony bin, but what if one person could get him out? All Sweets has to do is get that person to talk. It consists of now and then. There will be flash backs and stories about how the two met._

Name: Alison Kane

Nicknames: Queen of the Lab, Allie,

Age: 24

Everyone in the Jeffersonian was down and deeply depressed. The loss of Zackary Addy had been a great one. Even though everyone didn't know him they all missed him dearly. Including a Miss. Alison Kane, out of everyone she missed him the most. Our story begins with an unusual case of a body cut into thirteen pieces including the missing head….

~No one's P.O.V

"I look at the bones over and over and I can't find a cause of death!" The new intern Wendell exclaimed frustrated. Allie looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She wasn't supposed to be back yet but she needs to be somewhere that wasn't so painful. "I don't see you helping!" Allie raised her eyebrows before standing and walking out. It didn't help any with these stupid new interns that knew squat. Allie made her way to find Hodgins in his little area yelling at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. Lately it's been better, but he still yelled every once and awhile. Hodgins looked up when he felt her enter.

"Hey, babe, how are you doing?" All she did was stare at him with little emotion. "I'll take that as a bad?" She nodded. "Wendell?" Allie nodded again. He sighed, before turning back to his work. Allie decided to walk around a bit before settling down on Angela's couch and falling asleep.

~Hodgins's P.O.V

"What do have for me Hodgins?" Zack asked me as we headed to a table. I handed a card to him before sitting down. "Hmmmm…" he went on about how hard it was before sitting across from me.

"That's because I'm King of-I'm just king," I caught myself as Zack frowned. "Listen buddy, we're going to get out of her and your job back." I stated trying to cheer him up.

"I know your lying to me to make me feel better," he stated still frowning.

"Well… you want do you hear about the case we're working on?" Zack perked up a bit before nodding. "Get this a body, cut up into twelve pieces but no head."

"So thirteen pieces," I nodded and smiled. My smiled quickly disappeared when Zack stated the answer.

"You solved it?" I exclaimed sitting up.

"Yes, I'm King of the Loony bin," we both smiled a bit.

"Yeah you are, hey, why don't I leave the case file with you see if you find something we missed?" I stated pulling my keys and wallet out of my bag before handing it to Zack.

"I've done that before…" I smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Listen Zack I need to tell you something that might upset you…." I stated. I know Allie would kill me if she found out I told Zack.

"I can take it," I raised my eyebrows.

"It's about Allie," Zack sat up and looked at me dead in the eye.

"What's wrong? Is she ok? Is she sick?" Zack asked me panicked.

"Well she's healthy in general but Zack….she is depressed and not talking anymore…" Zack's face screamed concern.

"Why? What happened?"

"She misses you and is too scared to come here…she hasn't been in your guys' apartment ever since she was released." I paused looking at Zack. "She came back to work…"  
"She shouldn't be working yet!" I nodded.

"We made her a deal, she doesn't do any real work and she can stay at the Jeffersonian….it's worked so far…but she won't go anywhere near you space…and she keeps glaring or once and a while yelling at the new interns…" Zack looked at his hands. "Dude it isn't your fault…" Zack shook his head. When he looked up I could see the tears overflowing in his eyes.

"I need to talk to her….can you try to get her…?" I nodded.

"I'll try, dude…we all miss you…listen I have to go now." Zack nodded whipping his eyes. "Take care buddy."

~Allie's P.O.V

I walked around aimlessly looking for something to do. Hodgins returned and I knew where he was. I would love to go too but I was and am too scared to go. Hodgins tried talking to me but I was too upset and guilty to talk to anyone. It was my fault Zack was in that stupid place but I couldn't tell anyone. Looking at my feet I went back to walking around aimlessly. I believe that Hodgins knew the truth but he kept it to himself, I guess he was waiting for right moment.

I was sitting at my desk when Wendell came in and started talking nonsense. It was kind of weird until he brought up something about Allie.

"And what is with that Allie chick? She is like all quiet one minute and then she screams at me! Then she rolls her eyes at me when I make a statement! What is her problem?" I stood up and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Honey, she's been through a lot. Zack is her boy friend."

"Don't you mean was?" He asked.

"Oh he dumped me….I didn't realize that…." We both turned to see Allie standing there.

"NO! Honey he didn't break up with you! He loves you! Wendell was just mistaken!" I exclaimed glaring at Wendell.

"Oh….maybe I should call…" She stated before walking away. I smiled as bit, she was trying to get over it but it was to pain full. My smile dropped when I turned back to Wendell.

"Wendell," I glared.

"But Zack is gone; they can't still be together…."

"Zack didn't die, he's still alive. Think of it as a long distance relation." I turned back to my desk but then turn back to him. "Also, Sweetie, when around Allie, don't talk about Zack like he's dead. Talk like he's on vacation. She's just taking this hard and you took his spot so now she is a bit…..depressed. Allie isn't even supposed to be back yet. So please take it easy on her." Wendell just nodded and walked out.

~No one's P.O.V with Bones and Booth

"So Bones I hear Allie is back…." Booth stated looking at his partner.

"Yes and no," She looked up at Booth. "She is back at the Jeffersonian but she is not working." Brennan paused, "I do believe she does not like my new interns…."

"Of course not, Bones!" She looked at Booth confused. "That was Zack's spot and now he's gone to a loony bin. How do you think she feels?"

"Depressed….?" Booth nodded.  
"I'm going to talk to the girly." He stated when they entered the lab. Hodgins over heard them and turned to Booth.

"Good luck, she hardly talks to anyone any more…I'll find her though." Booth nodded as Hodgins walked out.

~Hodgins's P.O.V

I walked around looking for Allie and was failing. No one knew where she went. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. I ran into Angela who said she didn't know either, but she told me to check Zack's area. There was a slim chance she was there, but she might miss him so much that she decided to head there. I was shocked about what I saw and heard. At first it was normal. Allie was curled up on Zack's couch and she was crying. I was going to walk in but then I heard a muffled voice on speaker. That's when I realized it was Zack. I couldn't hear actual words so I edged closer but made sure she didn't hear me.

"Z-Zack…I want you home! T-this is entirely my fault!" She cried louder. 'Her fault, what does she mean her fault?'

"Aww Honey, no it isn't…" Zack said trying to calm her down. "I heard you haven't been talking to anyone...why?"

"I-I-I feel guilty….and I'm afraid they'll judge me." It was so hard to understand what she was saying because she was crying so hard.

"Allie, I wish I could comfort you in real life…" she cried even harder.

"I-I-I….I'm going to visit you…"

"You don't have to do that…Hodgins told me how scared you are."

"But I want to be with you…I'm just so scared to go there…what if people figure it all out?" I shifted the wrong way and she looked up and around.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I thought I heard someone…" she looked at the phone. "I'll try to come but…"

"It's alright you really don't have to," he sighed. "I have to go…." Allie sniffed.

"All right, I love you…Zack," she sniffed again trying to keep from crying.

"I….love you too," I gasped. Never in the history of life has Zack ever said he loved someone or something. "Please be strong,"

"I will, love you,"

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye, Zack." She sighed and hung up before crying again. I decided to leave her alone.

_Meggi: Ok thanks for reading Please rate and review._


	2. Chapter2: Suspicions

~Hodgins's P.O.V

"Hey Hodgins; where is Allie?" Booth asked me.

"In Zack's area, she is crying her eyes out….she might need to be alone." I stated.

"But she needs to talk to someone…" I shook my head.

"She's dealing with it in her own way, shhh she's coming," I stated when she approached.

~Allie's P.O.V

I walked from Zack's area after trying to clean up a bit. It didn't really work, but it was good enough. My eyes were still puffy and red but I really didn't care. They were talking about stuff when I finally decided to listen for real.

"Potatoes? I arrested a guy because of potatoes?"

"Well it could have been the murder weapon and he could have been the killer," I stated earning me shocked faces. "What? Yeah I can speak and yes I was listening." I rolled my eyes.

"Any way maybe Wendell missed something in the bones," I nodded agreeing with Hodgins.

"No, I didn't," he defended.

"Don't blame Wendell he's doing very well," Angela defended.

"I just miss Zack is all," I looked down and closed my eyes.

"You got to get over it Zack's not coming back," I sighed deeply knowing it was true.

"I know where to find the victims head," a familiar voice stated. I opened my eyes and looked up and nearly fainted. I felt Hodgins steady me.

"This is not good," Cam stated.

"How did you get out?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"You don't appear happy to see me," Zack stated. I moved forward to walk to him but Booth grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh we aren't," he stated.

"I am! I am really am." Dr. Brennan stated. I nodded breaking from his grasp and running to Zack. I cried into his chest. Everyone followed over and hugged him as well. Zack was kissing the top of my head.

"Zack, how did you get out?" Booth demanded.

"Dr. Sweets helped me," I looked up at Zack and he smiled.

"Well then I totally change my mind about Sweets, I now love him." Angela stated. I nodded as well.

"Does Dr. Sweets know he helped you?" Cam asked.

"No," Zack stated. He looked at Dr. Brennan, "Your hurting my arm,"

"Alright, Zack you're with me and Bones. Everyone else go play with your microscopes and whatever it is you do, you come one now." I looked up at Zack and tried to pull away but he gripped me tighter. I smiled and hugged into him tighter. We started to walk when Booth looked at me. I gave him a pleading look and he nodded.

~Hodgins's P.O.V

"I think Allie knows something," I stated to Cam, Angela and Wendell.

"What do you mean?" Ange asked.

"I was looking for her and found her in Zack's area talking to him," I looked around, "I heard her state, 'this is entirely my fault!'" I stated.

"What is her fault?" Cam asked.

"I think it has to with you know what…"

"What are you talking about?" Wendell asked.

"Gormogon," we all stated.

"What?" We sighed before walking down to the basement. "Where are we?"

"This is the vault we found the body in, well it isn't a real body….anyway we were looking for a cannibal who killed a violinist when we found him," I gestured to the silver skeleton. "The real bones are from different victims…anyway after a while the FBI believed that there was a rat in the crew. They thought it was me…" I glared at Cam.

"So we went under evaluation, we all passed but Zack started acting strange…"  
"After awhile the cases we did seem to be connected, we got a case that wasn't but it ended up leading us to one that was." Angela continued.

"We found a singer and wrapped up the case nicely, but Booth wanted to take us to the Karaoke bar." Cam took over.

"While we were there, Booth was shot. The FBI decided to fake his death, but not to tell us. Sweets decided not to, to see how we reacted." I stated.  
"After the funeral we found a box addressed to Dr. Brennan with a jaw bone with silver screws." Cam grimaced.  
"Zack and I decided to do an experiment make the dentures the creep was using."

"When it exploded Hodgins, Zack and Allie where all there," I stated.

"Zack and Allie where the worst….Zack's hands and Allie was burned on one of her arms and around her eye, you can't really see it she hides it well…" Angela finished.

"Yeah I saw some slight scars but I didn't want to mention it…" Wendell replied.

"We should head back up stairs…" I stated walking up stairs. The rest of crew followed.

~Allie's P.O.V

I walked out with Zack; Dr. Brennan had convinced Booth to let us be with each other for a while. When we made it to Zack's office we closed the door and locked it. Not that we planned to do anything more that kissing, but it was just a precaution. I leaned into Zack more making him groan. He pulled away bit.

"I missed you so much," he breathed before continuing to kiss me. When he pulled away this time he had pulled my shirt down a bit and started to kiss down ward.

"I missed you, Zack," I breathed. We really started to get into it when there was a knock at the door. I groaned when we pulled away again. "What?" I called slightly angered.

"Uh we want to see Zack too!" Ange called into us. I sighed and started fixing my hair. Zack looked down glumly.

"Zack, I think we should tell…." I stated. Zack grabbed my shoulder turning to me to face him.

"Listen, Allie, we can't…" I frowned as he pulled me into a hug.

"But…" I trailed off but Zack understood.  
"I know but I could end up in prison…" I nodded as the tears overflowed in my eyes.

"I just want you home,"

"I want to come home but I killed a man," that's when I snapped I started balling my eyes out. "shhhhh," he whispered while kissing my head.

"Y-You d-d-didn't k-k-ill h-him," I stated as I tried calming myself down.

"Yes I did, I told the master where to find him which lead to his death," he stated unaware that it would make me cry even harder. He calmed me down as best as he could before walking me to Ange who took me in open arms. Hodgins pulled Zack off with Cam. Angela told them that we would be right there.

"Honey, please calm down." I nodded taking deep breaths trying to control the crying and my breathing. "Now tell me what happened."

"W-we were kissing when you called for us, we pulled apart and started to talk. I missed Zack so much and…" I wiped some stray tears from my eyes.

"This reopened the old scars, I know how you feel."

"Not the way I was going to put it, but yeah. I just want Zack home….come on we still have to eat…" I sighed knowing I couldn't tell her the real truth about that night…

~Zack's P.O.V

I sat at the table with Allie at my side. Seeing her now made me realize how much I truly missed her. She was so beautiful and smart. I loved her and she loved me but I felt really bad about making her keep quiet. Her hand tightened around mine. I knew she was thinking the same thing but I also knew I would make it up to her somehow. Trying to cover up the guilt I held I started to tell stories about the place I was calling home now. Allie's grip got even tighter. I looked at her and kissed her hand. She smiled a bit before kissing me on the lips. Before all the drama happened, Hodgins would either pretend to gag while Angela 'awed' in the back ground or 'aw' as well. No one seemed to care now. Cam's phone went off but we continued to eat and talk while she answered. She hung up and sighed. We all turned to her.

"Zack was right," was all she stated. Everyone started to make comments about how of course I was right. Allie gripped my hand and I knew this was too much for her.

"Time to go," I stated. This caused everyone to stop and frown a bit. I looked to Allie who looked depressed again. Cam told me she would drive me to Booth who would take me to Sweets who would take me 'home.' I looked to the guys as if asking to be alone with Allie. They nodded before exiting silently. I pulled Allie up on my lap and looked her in the eye.

"Allie," she nodded. "I want to tell you that I don't want to leave you, but I have to." She nodded again. "Also I wanted to tell you that if you ever need to talk all you have to do is call me. Ask for me day or night, I'm here." She nodded once again. "Please say something Allie." Allie sighed.

"Zack," her voice was horse. "I won't stop fighting for you. I will find a way to get you out. Zack I love you with all my heart and I mean that." I smiled a bit knowing I shouldn't argue with her one bit. We stood and walked out. Turns out Agent Booth was just picking me up here. I wanted to bring Allie too, but he wouldn't have it. So instead I turned to her and kissed her. When we broke apart I leaned my forehead to hers.

"Remember, call day or night." She nodded and I kissed her one last time before getting in the car with Agent Booth. Allie waved a bit as we drove away.


	3. Chapter3:Sweets finds out

~Zack's P.O.V

It was a quiet ride back 'home' but I didn't mind, it gave me time to think. When we arrived at McKinley Sweets was complaining about how we were late and asking where we were. Booth told him to relax and handed me over to Sweets like a child between two divorced parents.

"What if…what if he like, over powers me?" I held the erg to laugh. Booth gave him this look that screamed 'are you serious?' "He's done it before! He killed a man," He defended himself.

"I am strong," I stated. Booth sighed.

"Zack, will you promise not to kill Sweets?" I nodded.

"I promise,"

"Good now go! And Zack the next time you solve a murder case call me or Dr. Brennan," I nodded again and with that Agent Booth made his exit. Sweets sighed and turned to face the same way as me.

"If we run into anyone let me do the talking," I nodded.

"You know I haven't actually 'done it.'" I stated.

"What had sex?" I groaned.

"No killed a man. Why does everyone assume I haven't had sex? Well Allie doesn't," I smiled a bit.

"Wait what? Zack you said you killed a man,"  
"I did, I told the master where to find him,"

"Zack, all our sessions I've had question marks because, you at heart, are not a killer!"  
"Yes I am, if the master had told me to do it I would have done it," Sweets sighed.

"No you wouldn't,"  
"Yes I would have, he threatened her…" I looked down sadly. "I put her in danger."  
"Who is it, Zack?" I looked him in the eye. "Allie?" He gasped. "She knows?" I nodded. "I have to call Booth,"

"No you can't, I'm your patient and you're not allowed ethically." Sweets sighed and shut his phone.

"But don't you want your friends to know that you aren't a killer?" I shook my head. "Fine,"

"Sweets?" I asked.

"What?" he asked slightly angered.

"Can you do something for me?" He turned to me.

"What would that be?"

"Talk to Allie, as a Dr. She needs someone to tell, but you can't tell anyone. Talk to her as Patient to Doctor I can't be there and I need someone to be. Allie really wants to tell but she won't go against me."

"Then let her tell!"

"No because then I would be sent to prison and Hodgins has assured me I won't do well in prison." Sweets sighed again.

"Fine I'll try but I can't guaranty anything."  
"That's all I ask,"

~Allie's P.O.V

I woke up on the couch in Zack's area in the Jeffersonian. Sighing remembering the events of yesterday made me cry. I looked to my cell phone. Deciding to take Zack's word for it I dialed the number.

"Hello McKinley Medical Institution," a woman answered. I took a deep breath and replied.

"Hello, I would like to talk to Zack Addy,"

"Please hold," the women stated.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zack," I sighed thanking god it worked.

"Hey, miss me already?" He asked trying to be funny.

"The moment I left your arms," he sighed.

"I'm sorry this is so hard on you, have you gotten any sleep?"

"Yeah I fell asleep…in your lab area on the couch…" Zack sighed.

"Allie you need to sleep in a real bed."  
"Hey this is an improvement! I was sleeping in Hodgins area, but I made my way to yours." I defended myself.

"Allie,"

"I know Zack, but it was like the time you left for Iraq without telling me." I growled.

"I said I was deeply sorry I didn't know you loved me then,"  
"For a genius you sure are stupid." I stated.

"That doesn't make sense…."  
"It's a joke Zack…"

"Oh…I don't see the humor but ok. How was your sleep?"  
"Bad…."

"Nightmares?" I sighed.

"Yes…he's here Zack…I can't stop think that…" I sniffed.

"It's all right he can get you, he's dead Allie."  
"I hope so." I cried.  
"Shhh, it's alright, Hodgins will protect you, along with Booth, Angela, and even Dr. Brennan and Sweets." I sniffed.

"O-ok….I'll try," Zack sighed.

"Listen I have to go, call me tonight, alright?"

"Yes, I love you Zack."

"I love you too,"

"Bye,"

"Bye." I sighed and hung up the phone.

Later that day I found myself wondering again; but this time Dr. Sweets stopped me.

"Hey Allie, can we talk?" I nodded my head slowly confused a bit. Once we were in my lab area he shut the door and locked it causing me to go wide eyed.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, well Zack asked me to talk to you," I looked at him shocked. 'That doesn't sound like Zack…'

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Listen, Allie, I know."

"W-what d-o you k-know?"

"Zack told me the truth,"

"…..I-I don't know what you are talking about,"

"I think you do. Listen to me Allie, Zack is worried sick and wants you to be happy."

"…R-really….?"

"Yes, he really cares."

"…What did he tell you?"

"That Gormogon threatened to kill you and he was just defending him."

"He also threatened to kill everyone else to…."

"Define everyone else,"

"You, Booth, Dr. Brennan, Cam, Hodgins, Angela….."

"Who else is there, Allie?"

"…no one…" I looked at my wrist, "Oh look at the time I must be going!" I exclaimed before running out of the office. It was so depressing I couldn't tell him what happened…I knew things no one else knew…Deciding that I need to talk to someone, I also decided that it had to be Zack. It had been a few hours so I believed it to be safe to call back. I went through the steps with the lady at the front desk and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Please hold, I'll go get him." She came back not to long after, "Hey darling,"

"Yes?" I asked.

"He's on his way, but I wanted to tell you that you can talk to him as long as you want. He's such a sweet boy, what are you? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah he is really nice and yeah we kind of are…"

"Oh are you in between…"

"Yeah we are…."

"Oh he's here, please take your time."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"No problem," she stated before handing the phone to Zack.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey," I stated.

"What's wrong? You sound upset,"

"N-nothing's wrong…"

"You're lying to me, please Allie I want to help."

"I know, it's just…that Sweets…."

"…Did Dr. Sweets talk to you?"

"…He started…he told me you told him!" I blurted out.

"….I had to, I wanted to help you Sweetie…" I started to cry, "Sweetie, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no it's just that…I miss you and wished this never happened…"

"I do to baby," he sighed. "So what did you and Dr. Sweets talk about,"

"We got to who was threatened and I freaked and ran out, I can't talk to him! He'll tell everyone!" I cried.

"Shhhh, they won't find out, I made sure we are safe."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Definitely," I sighed. "Honey maybe you should….take a break…"

"I-I can't! This is my life, other than you and it helps with the pain," I started to rant. Zack just took it in silence.

"Honey, I understand, I just want you to be happy." I smiled and sniffed.

"Thanks Zack, I love you…"

"I love you too," he sighed. "Maybe I should"-

"No, the nurse said,"

"I know," he laughed. "I heard her, she is nice. She's happy that at least one of the patients is talking to the outside world."

"Zack…."

"Yes?"  
"I miss you,"

"I miss you too,"  
"I really miss you," I started to cry again.

"…I know,"

"It's so hard, you were my best friend here and it's hard now. Everyone thinks less of me…I need you," I whispered.

"I need you too…." There was a voice in the back ground. "Honey I have to go…Dr. Sweets is here."

"O-ok, love you,"

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," I whispered.

~Hodgins's P.O.V

I was walking around trying to find Allie; she had run off away from Sweets and I was worried. When I stumbled upon her she was on the phone again. It wasn't hard to figure out she was talking to Zack. She was completely depressed and it was worse because her birthday was coming up. Something she said stood out the most. She missed him so much she needed. I knew what we could do, if Sweets agreed to help. Smiling to myself I went to find Angela. I found her in her office drawling like always.

"What are you drawling?" She sighed and put down the sketch pad.

"It's a birthday picture for Allie." I put a hand on her back. "It's her and Zack….."

"It will be great, but I have a great present idea." She looked up at me.

"What is it?"

"We can see if we can her into him or him to her for the night….or we could have the party there…"

"How about this, we get her there for the party and see if she could stay with her the rest of the night…"

"That could work…we need Sweets though…."

"Yeah I know…."

"Hmmm, what can we do?"

"I think I got it!" I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Come on," she stated grabbing my hand running to Sweet's on location office. He was sitting at his desk reading reports. I caught a glimpse of the file name. I pretended not to see. We both sat in front of him. He looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" We nodded. "What is it?"  
"As you might know Allie's birthday is coming up." Angela stated.

"So?"

"Well we want her to be happy and we know how to do that," I continued.

"How is that so?"

"Well she is in love with Zack and they miss each other…"

"No," we gasped at him.

"What do you mean 'no'? You haven't heard our plan!" I yelled.

"Fine, explain."

"Thank you," I looked at Ange who nodded. "We were thinking that maybe we could either bring him to her or her to him."

"I know I'll regret this, but how?"

"Well he could come to the party and they could spend the rest of the night either her or their place."

"Or we could blind fold her and take her to him to have the party there,"

"So you want to kick all the other patients out?"

"No just move them; we could use the cafeteria or something."

"Hmmm continue,"

"Ok, so then she could spend the night with him. It could give her a good night sleep…" Sweets nodded.

"We can do that,"

"Which one !?" We yelled excited.

"The second, Zack's not allowed out." We nodded. Ange left smiling. I just stayed there. "Is there anything else, Hodgins?"

"Yeah can we get Zack and Allie like cell phones, which only call each other?"

"Why?"

"I think it's too awkward for her to keep calling threw the place."

"Hmmmm I'll see." I nodded before leaving myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Suprises

~Three days later

Today was my birthday, and I prayed everyone forgot. This day was special because it was my first Official day back. I had been out for like five months and it killed me. The reason it took me so long was because everyone thought I wasn't stable enough to come back. After pleading for weeks they decided to let me back, but on a condition. If they saw that I was losing it or I need a break they would pull me out and wait till I was ready to take over again. It was so different now, without Zack I was lost. He had always been there to tell me something random or correct me. Sighing I walked through the dark hallways of the Jeffersonian. Today I decided to leave early before Jack, so that meant I had to take the bus. I had a fear of cars like Zack, but I was still able to drive if I need to. When I walked into my office, it felt different. I reached for my back pocket and clutched my cell. Well it was a disposable one, but it was still a cell. Suddenly my door shut. I gasped and dialed Booth's number. Then the lights turned on;

"SURPRISE!" People screamed jumping up. I screamed and backed into the office door dropping the phone. It was the other grad students and Cam. I was so scared that I pulled my door open and ran out tears streaming my face leaving the phone behind.

"Allie?" People called after me. But I didn't answer I was still in shock and I wasn't at the same time.

~Flash Back

_It was a quiet, cold and creepy night. I clutched Zack's arm tighter as we walked back to Hodgins's place, well our "apartment." Every time a new noise was made I clutched his arm tighter._

"_Allie, please calm down. We will be fine, and beside, you're cutting my circulation off." He smiled at me as I looked up with fright seen in my eyes. _

"_Promise nothing is going to help us?" I asked. He was about to answer when someone grabbed me by my neck choking me. "Z-Zack??"_

"_Hahahaha," a deep voice choking me laughed. "I don't think that your 'Zack-y' can keep that promise." Zack looked terrified._

"_W-what do you want?" Zack managed to ask. I felt my heart go warm at the sight of Zack trying to protect me._

"_Hahahah I have a, demand from you," Zack nodded._

"_What would that be?" I gasped when I felt cool metal against my neck._

"_Well first you need to guess my 'Name,'" he paused. "You've been working my case on and off. You found my former master." Zack and I gasped._

"_Gormogon," we gasped out._

"_Correct," he laughed._

"_W-what do you want from us?" I asked trying to stretch away from the blade._

"_That's easy, I want Zack to me apprentice," he paused. "But I know he wouldn't want to so," he pressed the blade to my neck. "I'm using your girlfriend too."_

"_W-what do you mean?" Zack asked._

"_If you don't do what I say," he cut my neck a bit. "Then this gets deeper and you won't have a girlfriend anymore." He laughed again, "So what is your choice?"_

"_U-uh…" I felt like crying._

"_How about this, think about it then call me from a pay phone," He handed me the phone number before pushing me back to Zack. And soon after, he was gone._

"_Z-Zack?" I asked him before I started to cry in his shirt. "What are we going to do?"_

……………

"Allie? Allie, honey, are you ok?" I heard Cam ask me. She was shaking me slightly. I nodded be for standing and walking away.

~Hodgins's P.O.V

I was walking down the hall around 9 in the morning. It was surprising to see a bunch of confused grad students wondering around. Soon I ran into Allie, well more like I saw her and she shoved me aside. I then went to find Cam, because she probably knew what happened. When I found Cam she was talking to a bunch of grad students. After she finished I approached her,

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well the grad students wanted to wish Allie a happy birthday, so we held a Minnie surprise party, but…Allie freaked out. She ran away and I found her leaned up against Zack's desk crying and shaking. I believe she was in a flash back, because I called her name and she didn't answer. When she finally responded she got up and walked away like it was nothing…."

"Not good, we were going to have a surprise party for her…what are we going to do? We can't have her react like that…"

"Wait what?" Cam asked.

"We are holding a surprise birthday party for Allie at McKinley so Zack could be there…do you think that she'll react the same way?" I asked.

"I hope not," I nodded and walked out re-thinking today's plan, wondering if it will work out after all...

Later that day,

Allie's P.O.V

Everyone was wishing me a happy birthday and such but all I would do was grunt in response not giving a crap about it. It was just another day without Zack, so I didn't care. After the incident with Cam Hodgins seemed to be deep in thought; I hoped that he didn't plan on having a surprise party as well…because that would be a disaster. When it was finally time to go home Angela and Hodgins kidnapped me. Blind folding me and sticking me in the back of the car; I was freaked out and about to cry. I didn't thou because part of me knew it was them but the other part sent me into another flash back.

"_Allie, I have to do it or he'll hurt you, me and everyone we love," Zack stated as I shook my head._

"_Couldn't we just tell Booth?" Zack shook his head. I sighed in defeat, "Are you sure this is the only way?" He nodded. "Fine," I sighed again as Zack picked up the phone. I knew this was big mistake. _

_A little while later Zack and I were walking through the convention when the man approached us. He took me rough fully by my arm and dragged me with him but made it look like I was going willingly. Zack followed like an obedient puppy behind us. Every time I glanced back at him, he gave me an apologetic face. Once we were at the dark SUV he threw me in and blind folded me. He had placed me in the back and Zack in the front. We arrived at a house and he took us inside. It smelt like raw meat and I felt like throwing up right on the spot; instead I was injected with something to make me pass out._

"_ALLIE!" Zack screamed before it went black._

I was thrown from my flash back as my breathing increased. Angela placed a hand on my arm helping me out of the car. My guess was that we had arrived at the place where the party was being held. Hodgins and Angela led me to a room before untying the blind fold. When I could see clearly again I spotted Zack. I smiled and ran to him as everyone screamed surprise. Zack picked me up into a hug kissing my head. He made me look at him. I guess my eyes were puffy from my crying that was brought on by the flash back.

"What happened?" Zack whispered in my ear.

"N-nothing," I sniffed hugging Zack tighter.

"We both know that you're lying," I nodded into his chest.

"F-flash b-backs," I cried quietly into his chest.

"Shhhh," he whispered into my ear. "It's your birthday and it's illogical to cry on your birthday." I smiled up at him as he whipped away a stray tear.

"Your right," I looked around at all the mingling people. "I wish I was like them, able to mingle and have fun…it's my party and I can't find the nerve to talk to someone. Not even people I know. I always get nervous around people."

"Not me," I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, you're just like me," I smiled kissing him.

"OK birthday girl," Angela stated walking up to us. "It's time to have fun," I sighed and let Zack go, well against my will; I wanted to stay with him. "Don't worry you'll have plenty of time with him later," she said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by her statement.

"You'll see," she said as she pulled me away from Zack. I looked back at him and he smiled.

"Ok Ange what's up?" I asked as she sat me in a chair.

"Present time!" She shouted to everyone.

"Ange!" I exclaimed.

"No buts! Who's first?" Angela asked everyone.

"I am!" Booth stated getting up on the platform. He smiled and handed me a present. "Ok little girl," I glared and he just laughed. "Any way, I remember the first day I met you with Zack. My first thought was, great squints." Everyone shared a chuckle. "Then as I got to know you, you seemed slightly normal compared to Zack." I smiled. "I just want you to know that even if things look horrid, I'm here for you." Everyone agreed. "Any way happy birthday!" I laughed as he tipped his glass to me. I started to rip at the paper and laughed at what it was. "I remember you saying that you loved the movies…so…I decided that…you would like the full collection." I smiled.

"Thanks Booth!" I smiled.

"Ok Brennan you're up." She stepped up on to the stage.

"I first met her and Zack when I was looking for a new intern, that day when I met you both…it showed me that you two were both intelligent and made for each other. That day instead of coming out with an intern, I came out with 2. I never regret doing that and I always loved having you both around. Even if I showed that I liked Zack more, as I'm told I did," she paused when a few people chuckled. "I always thought you were both advanced in your own way, you were just a little shyer than Zack…I want you to know that I am also here for you, you are like the daughter I never had."

"It's not too late!" Ange called. Brennan frowned.

"Ange," she warned. Ange smiled nervously. "Any way," she raised her glass, "happy birthday!" Everyone cheered and she handed me a long thin box. I ripped the paper off and took the lid off. I gasped at the inside.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"What?" Everyone was asking. I held up the framed piece of paper and a few gasped.

"What is it?" I heard Booth ask.

"It basically says that she gets her own department under Dr. Brennan in the forensic anthropology department." A real nerd next to him explained.

"Yes it is true," I put the hand to my face and covered my mouth in shock.

"Thank you so much," I smiled on the verge of tears. Dr. Brennan just smiled as she let Hodgins and Angela come up on to the stage. I eyed them wearily.

"Chill out," Hodgins laughed. Ange smiled.

"Ok so when WE first met you, we loved you like a sister right away, and Zack was like your weird boy friend that no one but you could understand."

"It's still like that," Ange smacked him.

"Anyway, even thought you weren't official going out yet,"

"How long did it take? Two years with us?" Ange and Hodgins laughed as I blushed red.

"Yeah, but after this recent…issue, which is just another bump in the road for you two, we got sweets to let us here for the party and one other thing." She handed me an envelope. I eyed her as I opened it. There was a piece of paper.

'Have fun tonight,' was all it said. My mind, they way that it is got that right away. I gasped and looked at them. They nodded smiling.

"You're welcome," they stated. "And happy birthday." Hodgins stepped down.

"OK one last, major present for the night." She looked to the crowed and motioned for someone to step forward. It was Zack. What could he have gotten me?

"I remember the first time we met, in high school when we were both only like 13. It was my senior year and same for you. You had just moved to our town and shocked me with how brave you were. It took me forever to tell my true feelings to you. I was planning something else…but something came up…" I knew he meant _him_. "But since that is now over, I want you to have this." He handed me a small box. I unwrapped the small box and opened the box. I gasped at the shocking sight.

"Does this mean….?" I tried to ask with a dry mouth.

"Yes," he got on one knee. "Will you, Alison Julie Kane marry me?" I gasped as did everyone else.


End file.
